


Rise Above the Storm and You Will Find Happiness

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN EXTENDED AS OF 9.29.20, F/M, Mentions of minor character deaths, Post Promised Day, Royai - Freeform, Trigger warnings mentioned through out the story, mentions of past unconventional abortions, post ishvallan trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Roy and Riza finally get the opportunity to have a true chance at happiness.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell, Rebecca Catalina/Jean Havoc, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. FMM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are scenes in this story that are referenced in ‘My Past is an Armor I Cannot Take Off’ so if you want to read that story first you can, however it isn’t required.
> 
> At least I personally don’t think that it is.

_Not Guilty._

That’s the verdict they both get from the Ishvallans after being put on trial for War Crimes. Not guilty. They weren’t expecting that outcome. They had spent the final days before the verdicts announcement making arrangements for their deaths.

Roy divided up all his of Alchemy related items, his notes and old books, between the Elric brothers, signed over his town home and the rest of his belongings to the girls working for the late Madam Christmas, and put the majority of his funds into a college fund for Elicia, so Gracia would never have to worry about her formal education. Riza, meanwhile, gave all her clothes and what little jewelry and perfume she had to Rebecca, her guns to Jean, and her books to Winry. She also gave her dog _Tatsumaki_ , Black Hayate’s grandson, to Kain to take care of him.

Needless to say, they had excepted their deaths with their heads held high. Only to be told “ _Congratulations! We have decided that you get to live! Have fun!_ ”

Now what?

* * *

It was weird, walking down the streets of Central, finally free. Free of the guilt of past actions. They had no idea what to do. Both of them were no longer in the military. They didn’t have to worry about funds; Riza with her inheritance she received from Grumman and Roy having been given back his money from Gracia and Elicia Hughes after Elicia received a full ride scholarship from the best University in the country.

Kain has also given Riza back Tatsumaki, staying that while he loved the young Shiba Inu, it wouldn’t be right keeping him knowing that Riza was going to _live_.

So there they were, walking side by side at the crisp ages of _forty_ and _almost forty-four_ , and for the first time in over two decades, they were both clueless on what to do next.

“So, now that we’re apparently _not_ going to be executed, what do you wanna do?” Roy asked her, really wishing that they had made this decision a decade ago.

They had accepted their deaths long ago.

Before Riza could give any suggestions, a bell rang out, followed by the sound of two large doors opening and a mob of primary school children running out to greet their parents across the street from where the two of them were standing.

They both watched, silently, as kids of various ages, genders, and ethnical backgrounds ran up to their mothers and fathers, some with younger siblings waiting to hug them hello. Riza turned to look at him, and he knew what she was thinking.

It had been a decision they made, shortly after returning from Ishval, _not_ to have children. Not with each other _or_ anyone else. They couldn’t fathom the idea of their child losing both parents at once, especially if the child still needed them. When asked if they would ever have children once they became Führer and First Lady, they both told everyone that they had more important things to do then pop out a few little ones at the moment.

But now? Now there was _nothing_ keeping them from being parents to something other then their country and a small pick of Shiba Inus. They were older, it might not even happen.

But it didn’t hurt to at least _try_.

* * *

Trying, the two of them quickly figured out, was _fun_.

It was odd, not using any protection, something they hadn’t done since before Roy joined the military. He’s so used to being adamant on _not_ getting Riza pregnant, that he nearly pulls out of her to cum on to her lower stomach. The only thing that keeps him from doing so, is her legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

_Goddamn has she always felt this hot?_

Afterwards, they lay in bed with his arms around her, and they talk.

“.... What if I die like my mother did...?” She asks him one day, roughly a week after they decided to start trying.

Elizabeth Grumman-Hawkeye’s untimely and unexpected death had always been a sore subject. She had lost her life in an attempt to give her husband a second child and her daughter a younger sibling. In the end, however, the baby had perished along side their mother, sharing a coffin with her for the rest of eternity.

Riza never even learned if it was a baby brother or a little sister. After that, her childhood turned dark. Very dark.

“I think you’re worrying for nothing. Your mom died over thirty five years ago. Medical interventions have come along way since then.” Roy cooed, rubbing her back in small circles.

“Maybe you’re right.” She hummed.

“If we do conceive a child, do you want to use the names your parents had picked out for your sibling? Assuming you know what they are and like them?” He asked her.

Riza shrugged. “I’ve always kind of liked the name Felix, but I can’t stand Imogene. But I always thought you’d want to use the name Maes?” She admitted to him.

“I like the name Felix. Definitely have to agree with you on Imogene. And I always thought of Maes as more of a middle name.” Roy told her.

“.... Did we just come up with a boy name....?” Riza asked him.

_Felix Maes Mustang._

“I think we just did...”

“All we have to do is _make_ him.” She smirked, sitting up and slinging her leg over his hip and straddling him.

* * *

They were mentally prepared when Riza’s period showed up ten days after deciding to conceive. They were disappointed, but not surprised by its arrival one rainy afternoon.

But it still made Riza worry, that the pregnancy she had been forced to... _get rid of_ , shortly after he left for the Military academy would be her _only_ pregnancy.

Of course Roy knew about that.

She had told him, in tears, when he was learning the secrets to Flame Alchemy from her back, what she had been forced to do so soon after he had been thrown out of her childhood home, after her Father had caught them having sex. If he had been the one on top instead of Riza, her father probably would’ve accused Roy of _raping_ her.

At first, Roy had been upset. Not because she had _killed_ their unborn child, but because he thought she had used a wire hanger to do so. One of his sisters, Allyson, had done so while he was studying under her Father, and the act ended up killing her as well.

His attitude changed when she told him she had made herself fall down the steps, breaking her ankle but inevitably getting the job done. He told her _never_ to apologize for doing what she had to do to ensure her own survival in the house with her abusive father, begged her to never go through something like that by herself again if she ever had to, and held her as she cried.

The fetus would be nearly twenty-five now, had it gotten the chance to survive. Riza’s little brother or sister would be thirty-five had they gotten the same chance. The two would’ve grown up more like siblings.

* * *

While they weren’t successful the first month, they are the second.

Three months after the not guilty verdict, Roy comes home from helping the rest of the old team help Fuery move to a new apartment, and is greeted by what has to be at least a dozen positive pregnancy tests and four black and white sonograms on their small kitchen table.

“You’re pregnant?” He gasps, smiling at his wife.

Riza nods, tears in her eyes. “Doctor says I’m seven weeks, based on when my last cycle was.”

His response is to wrap his arms around her, their faces buried in the others neck.

“I love you. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you.” He mumbles against her skin.

_Thank you for staying by my side, thank you for marrying me, thank you giving us the most wonderful gift possible._

* * *

They decide to wait until she’s in her fourth month before telling anyone.

The first person Riza tells is Rebecca.

“Guess what?” She asks one afternoon, sitting at an outdoor cafe at a table with her best friend across from her.

“Chicken butt.” Rebecca replies, jabbing a bite of pasta on to her fork. Riza decides to announce her news the moment before the noodles enter Becca’s mouth.

“ _I’m pregnant_.”

Cue fork falling and landing on the floor with a clatter.

“What...?”

“I’m pregnant.” She repeats.

“Seriously? You and Mustang are gonna be having a _baby_?” Rebecca gapes. She’d long since accepted that her best friend would most likely never have children of her own- at least not of the _human_ variety.

“Mhm. I’m sixteen weeks and... four days.”

“And... this is a good thing?” Rebecca asked.

“Very much so.” Riza grinned.

“Was it a _planned_ pregnancy?”

Riza shrugged. It was planned, but they wouldn’t be disappointed if it never happened. “I think us deciding not to do everything in our to keep it from happening is a more accurate description.”

Rebecca smirked. “So it was planned?”

“Yes. This was planned.”

* * *

Their doctor tells them that when Riza reaches the six month mark, they have the chance to learn the gender.

“Now, it’s not guaranteed to be one hundred percent correct. About seventy percent. The technology isn’t that great. But it’s better then what it was twenty years ago.” He tells them, as they listen to the rapid thumps of their baby’s heartbeat.

The car ride home is spent asking the other many questions.

“Do you want to learn the gender?” He asks her as he drives them home.

“I don’t know. I still say we shouldn’t go over board with gender specific items, in case it’s wrong. And we definetly still need to come up with a girl name, regardless. But maybe we should. Sounds fun, honestly.” She replies.

“So were going to find out?”

“Yes. Let’s find out.” Riza grins at him, using the red traffic light to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

It’s a _boy_.

* * *

Due to her age, the doctor has suggested that Riza undergo a Cesarean. The positives of the operation are that it’ll be quick and the chances of Riza’s fears of perishing during the delivery are drastically lowered.

The negative? Roy won’t be able to witness the birth of their son.

“It isn’t fair. You should be there.” She said with a frown, as they waited for the nurses to take her to the operating room.

“Hey, it’s okay. Doctor explained what’s going to happen. He’s going to cut you open, take the baby out, let you see them, clean them up, and afterwards a nurse will come out and hand me the baby. All in all, it’s a twenty minute wait.” Roy reassured her, kissing her hand.

“It still isn’t fair, Roy.”

“It could be worse.” He reminds her, as the nurses enter the room to wheel her away.

He bends down to kiss her on the lips, an act that has the nurses cooing, the three of them recognizing the former Führer and First Lady.

“I love you.”

“I love you more.”

* * *

Twelve minutes after Riza enters the operating room, a nurse steps out holding a newborn babe with a head of thick black hair sticking out from underneath a white knitted hat, wrapped tightly in a pale blue blanket in her arms.

“Here’s your _son_ , Mr. Mustang. Seven pounds, eleven ounces, twenty one inches long.” She tells him, and Roy can tell she’s smiling behind her surgical mask as she places Felix in his arms.

“And his Mother? How’s she doing?” Roy asked, concerned over Riza’s well being.

“She did perfectly fine. Doctor Carver is stitching her up right now. Another nurse will be out in a moment to take you to her recovery room so you can wait for your wife there.” She explained, turning around and reentering the operating room.

Roy took that moment to sit back down on the bench he’d been waiting on, and admire Felix. He and Riza has made something so incredible. Two little ears, a tiny nose, perfect pink lips, chubby cheeks, and a slightly rounded chin. Beneath the blanket were ten perfect fingers and ten flawless toes.

He was _perfect_.

“Hey buddy. It’s finally nice to get to see you besides blurry sonogram photos.” Roy cooed, taking his index finger and stroking Felix’s face.

There was so much he wanted to tell his son. How he almost wasn’t born, due to his parents spending twenty years believing they had no right to even attempt to try and welcome a child of their own into the world. But a year ago, they were released from their burdens of guilt, though in a way neither were expecting.

But the second nurse arriving prevented him from speaking those thoughts out loud.

“Follow me, Mr. Mustang.”

* * *

It was a five minute wait before Riza rejoined them.

“Hey, look Felix. There’s your mama.” Roy cooed, tilting their son up so he could see Riza’s face, even though he was fast asleep.

“Has he been asleep this whole time?”

“Mhm. Like a rock.” He told her, placing their son in her outstretched arms.

“Like father, like son.” She smirked, earning a pout from Roy.

“Meanie.”

* * *

“ _Felix_? What the hell kind of a name is _that_?”

Rebecca stood in front of her best friend and her best friend’s husband, her and Jean having just learned the name of their Godson.

“Bold talk from the woman who named her first daughter _Poppy_.” Roy scoffed under his breath, watching with a smile on his face as Felix stretched his tiny arms above his head, laying down comfortably on the bed in front of Riza’s cris-crossed legs.

“And her other daughter _Sybil_.” Riza added.

“And let’s not forget that her own son is named _Arturo_.” Roy continued.

“Alright! Alright! I’m the pot calling the kettle black.” Rebecca sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Okay, so maybe she was being a bit hypocritical on Felix’s name. It just wasn’t what she was expecting. She figured they’d choose something simple and basic like _Michael_ or _Jonathan_.

Felix was nowhere near being _basic_.

Jean, however, was completely unbothered by their commentary on what his children’s names were. He knew his children’s names were nontraditional. Instead, he stretched his arms out and made the grabby motion with his hands.

“Hand him over. Uncle Jean wants to hold him, because he hasn’t held a newborn in six years.” He begged, a grin on his face.

Riza let out a snort, before carefully picking up a day old Felix and placing him in Jeans arms.

“He’s so little. Besides, I think the name Felix is cool. As soon as Vato sees him, he’s going to list off the meaning of it in every language known to man.” Jean smirked.

“We should have another one.” He announced, looking up at Rebecca with a smile on his face.

“Sure! _You_ carry it.” Becca scoffed, moving to stand next to her husband.

“Little man looks just like his Dad.” She cooed, earning a grin from Roy.

“Poor thing...” She added, clicking her tongue.

“Hey!”

* * *

Due to the c -section, Riza’s hospital stay was a week instead of the usual three days that vaginal deliveries have. During that week, everyone visited them every day during visiting hours.

And everyone had something to say about Felix’s name. Whether Roy and Riza wanted to hear it or not.

“Huh. I figured his name would’ve been Maes...” Edward mumbled, when he and Al came by to visit the new parents.

“Same here.” Alphonse agreed.

“That’s his middle name.” Riza told them, earning a smile from the mow adult Elric brothers, both of whom had multiple children of their own.

“Felix Maes. Cute name.” Ed smirked. “Better then what Havoc named his kids.” He added with a grimace.

* * *

The day they were supposed to go home, Roy drove slower and more carefully then he’s ever driven before in his entire life, paranoid that one wrong move on his end would cost him and Riza their precious newborn son.

When he pulled into the driveway of their small town home and parked the car, he noticed Riza was acting, strange. She was sitting perfectly still, holding a sleeping and swaddled Felix securely in her arms. But her eyes told him that she wasn’t exactly... present.

“Riza? Hun? Is everything okay?” He asked softly, worried.

“What if we end up being the world’s worst parents, Roy?” She questioned, her brown eyes staring down at Felix’s closed eyes. His irises were still the typical newborn blue, Riza’s doctor and his pediatrician both told them that his eyes might not change to their permanent color until around his sixth month.

 _A bit too late to be thinking that._ Roy thought to himself.

“We can’t do any worse then your dad did. Or Shou Tucker.” He pointed out softly.

Berthold Hawkeye and Shou Tucker. Both absolutely _horrendous_ fathers.

One had turned his wife and young daughter into alchemic experiments, resulting in both of their deaths. The other one had unknowingly- _God please, let it have been unknowingly_ \- allowed a child molester to move into his home and study Alchemy under him, resulting in his not even preadolescent daughter being raped every night for nearly a month.

And when _that_ wasn’t happening, he was either ignoring her or hitting her.

The rest of the Team had been horrified when Riza had once informed them that she had lost her virginity at age _eight_ , in an uncomfortably causal manner when the subject of their first times had been brought up by Havoc. Breda had told her that it doesn’t count if she didn’t want to have sex in the first place- _because what eight year old willingly wants to do that!?_ \- before she corrected her answer to _fifteen_.

It was two years post promised day when Riza saw her abuser in the scope of her rifle, the man being a part of a human trafficking operation. Her report on why she shot him point blank in the head simply stated ‘ _He moved_ ’.

Only Roy knew the real reason, and he didn’t learn it until three days after it happened.

“You’ve only mentioned bad fathers. What about bad mothers?” She asked softly.

Roy thought for a moment. “There were those parents that _killed_ and _ate_ their kids.” He reminded her.

Both of them did a full body cringe at the memory.

“But seriously, Riza. I’ve seen how you act around Becca and Havoc’s kids, Fullmetal’s kids, and Alphonse’s kids. Not to mention how you treated those two, Winry, and Elicia while they were growing up. You have _nothing_ to worry about.” He told her, kissing her forehead.

“I’m still worried, Roy. There’s a difference between being a good aunt slash unofficial big sister, and being a good mother.” She sighed.

“I don’t regret having him. We just accepted the fact that this wasn’t allowed to be an option for _years_ \- _decades_. And now, poof. Here he is.” Riza reminded him.

“I know.” He said softly, kissing her temple.

It was easy for them, not to think about having children, when they were both in their twenties and he in his thirties. Back when he wasn’t anywhere near being Führer, when the anti fraternization laws were still in effect. But after Grumman had changed the rules allowing officers to be together, and Roy eventually becoming Führer, it got harder. It was difficult to explain to people why they didn’t immediately jump into making babies following the two of them getting married at thirty-five and thirty-eight.

Excuses after excuses of why they wanted to wait, neither of them wanting to say the truth: _Our goal is to be tried, convicted, and executed for our actions during the Ishvallan War of Extermination, after doing everything in our power to prevent those events from being repeated in the future. Why would we bring a child into the world, just to make them an orphan long before they’ve even had a chance to start puberty?_

Saying they didn’t want kids wasn’t an option either. Because they _did_ want kids. They just both agreed that it was a wet dream and not a plausible reality.

They thought that they both, or at least one of them, would get a _guilty_ conviction. Eventually resulting in the others suicide, if only one had been found not guilty. Because neither of them wanted to live if the other was dead.

“Let’s go inside, get you two comfortable. And if you do feel like you’re not doing a good job, please talk to someone about it. It doesn’t have to be me, but please don’t keep it to yourself, Riza.” Roy begged her.

“Okay.”

* * *

It was four days after they arrived home that news broke out over the newspapers and radio stations that the former Führer of Amestris, Roy Mustang, and his wife of six years had welcomed their first child together.

What took the story so long to break surprised both of them. It wasn’t like Riza had kept her pregnancy with Felix _hidden_.

Most of them all said the same generic thing: R _oy and Riza Mustang welcomes their first child, a boy, earlier this month. Mother and baby are doing fine. No word on what his name is at this time._

One radio show host actually gave them grief, for having a child at their age. He stated that it was reckless of them to have a child at their age. Which then caused another radio show host, the same station that aided them on the promised day, to defend them.

“ _Look, these two have done so much in their lives following their return from the war. They saved the country, rebuilt a nation that they had caused destruction to, and put themselves on trial for their actions in the war. They’re lucky they both didn’t face the firing squad. If they want to celebrate by bringing a child into the world- let them! You don’t get to complain that they’re not having children and then bitch when they do. That’s not how it works. Now let’s talk about more important matters: what did they name their son?_ ”

* * *

Sex after giving birth was an interesting experience.

Felix was six weeks old when the doctor gave Riza the okay to have sex again, and another four before she was brave enough to actually try.

“Can we leave my shirt on?” She asked softly, a frown on her face as he started pushing them hem of her sleep shirt up.

Roy cocked his head, frowning slightly. He knew she was subconscious about her body’s new appearance. She wasn’t as lean as she had been when she was younger, pregnancy making her stomach just a little squishier. He hoped that she wasn’t worried because of him. He didn’t care. But he loved her and respected her wishes, only lifting up her shirt enough to reveal her csection scar, the one scar on her body that he had caused that didn’t make him feel a tremendous amount of guilt, kissing the thin white line before removing her underwear.

With his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatsumaki: Japanese for ‘Tornado’  
> Felix: Latin for ‘Happy/Lucky’  
> Poppy: flower  
> Sybil: prophetess  
> Arturo: noble
> 
> Any names made fun of during this story are not a reflection of my opinion on said names. 
> 
> So I don’t want anyone named Grey getting butt hurt at me.  
> All translations are from Google translate, I do not claim 100% accuracy for them.


	2. LCM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> The first chapter of this story has been slightly edited & extended. 
> 
> So if you’re one of the 100+ people that read it/12+ people who left Kudos on it before I extended it (the extension was posted on 9/29/20) you might wanna go back and reread the chapter, or else you won’t know what is going on with this chapter. Because the word count for chapter one went from just over 2200 to 3890. 
> 
> If you’re reading this story for the first time on or after the aforementioned date, you have nothing to worry about. Keep on reading.

Riza wasn’t expecting to have a positive pregnancy test when Felix was four months old. Her and Roy had only been having sex again for a month now. Which meant that it didn’t take long for them to conceive a again.

Would Roy even want a second child?

It wasn’t something they had discussed. They knew they wanted a child to love and call their own, but never whether or not to give said child a younger sibling.

Riza was home alone at the moment, Roy having taken Felix to be spoiled by his sisters. She was grateful for the privacy, it allowed her the chance to process the new pregnancy. While she didn’t know what she wanted to do, she knew she had to tell Roy. Even if they decided _no, we don’t want another baby_ , she couldn’t do something like that and not tell him.

He would never forgive her if he found out.

* * *

“Hi mommy!” Roy grinned, holding Felix in front of him, the four month old shrieking happily when he saw Riza sitting on the couch.

“Hi baby. You have fun being spoiled by your dad’s eight million sisters?” Riza cooed, taking Felix from Roy and kissing his cheeks.

“God it does feel like I have that many sometimes, doesn’t it?” Roy groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he flopped down on to his favorite chair.

“So what’d you do while we were gone?” He asked her.

Riza exhaled slowly. _Now or never_. “I found out that I’m pregnant again.” She told him.

“Oh. Is... is this a good thing or a bad thing?” Roy asked, his voice soft.

Riza shrugged. She honestly didn’t know. “If we do... do _this_ , they’ll be a year apart, at most.” She reminded him, tilting her head down towards Felix, who was chewing on and drooling all over the sleeve of her shirt.

“Could we handle a one year old and a newborn?”

“No idea. But you... don’t have to go through with this.” Roy informed her.

Riza was stunned. She hadn’t been expecting that. She was expecting a fight, both of them yelling in case they both wanted a different outcome. Which was a dumb scenario her mind came up with, since Riza didn’t even know what she wanted to do.

Her facial expression must’ve worried him, because he quickly corrected himself. “I’m not saying I want you to... take care of it. But I’m not going to force you to go through it either.”

“Maybe I should get it confirmed by a doctor, before we decide anything. I might not even be pregnant. Becca got a false positive once, that could be the case now.”

* * *

The doctor confirmed two days later that Riza was pregnant again. _Five weeks_.

A sonogram was performed to confirm it, and Riza was in awe over the tiny little bean she saw in the picture. Her index finger kept tracing over the blob, a small smile on her face.

She knew she could never do anything to harm this little clump of cells, snuggled deep inside of her womb. Ending one pregnancy at fifteen was enough for her.

Felix was going to be a big brother. Hopefully this child wouldn’t arrive on or too close to his birthday.

* * *

“So, how do you want to do the sleeping arrangements? I mean, we have an extra bedroom. But do you want to have this one and Felix share a room, or they each get their own?” Roy asked her.

The two of them were laying in bed together, a six month old Felix sleeping on Roy’s chest.

“Depends on what this baby is. If it’s another boy, they can share until they’re a bit older. If it’s a girl, she gets her old room.” Riza said, each of them having one of their hands resting on her small swell of her belly.

It was hard to believe that they were going to be having a _second_ child. It was still hard to believe at times that Felix existed as well.

“Do you want to find out what this one is going to be? Like we did with Felix?” Roy asked, his attention turning to a slowly waking up Felix.

“I don’t know. Maybe. It was fun learning it for him.” Riza said, rolling over on to her side, a smile on her face as she extended her fingers out for Felix to grasp.

“What do you want it to be, sweetie. Do you want a brother or a sister?” Riza cooed, as Felix crawled off of his father to snuggle with his mother.

“What about you? What do you want the baby to be?” She asked, looking at Roy.

“Girl.” He replied, without missing a beat. “I think it would be nice, having one of each.”

“Yeah...” she agreed “That does sound nice.

* * *

“So I’m pregnant again.”

Rebecca just stared at her best friend, who dropped a massive bomb on her. That wasn’t what Rebecca was expecting to hear come out of her mouth the moment she walked into Riza’s home to hang out together.

“What?”

“I’m pregnant. Again.”

“How... far along are you?” Becca asked, sitting down on the couch.

“Fifteen weeks.”

“Holy Jesus. Are you gonna tell me this child was planned, too?” She asked.

“About as planned as Poppy was for you and Jean.” Riza scoffed.

The fact that Becca and Jean had had a shotgun wedding was proof enough that their oldest daughter had been a whoops.

“I can’t believe that you’re going to have two kids, barely a year apart. When are you even due?” Becca gasped.

“Ten days before he turns one.” Riza said.

That was one positive to a repeat scheduled Cesarean. She got to know exactly when her baby was going to be born in advance- assuming she didn’t go into labor before the decided date.

“Two under a year? Shit. You’re braver then I am. Me and Jean panicked when two of our kids were only going to be born two years apart.”

“Yeah...” Riza sighed.

“Let’s hope it’s a girl. You’ve spent your entire life surrounded by men. You need a break from all the testosterone.”

“You sound like Roy.”

* * *

The doctor predicted that it was another _boy_ , much to the disappointment of Roy, who tried his best to keep it to himself.

* * *

“ _Adrian_?”

“No. _Conner_?”

“Nah. _Wyatt_?”

“Pass. God why is this so difficult? It took us two minutes to come up with Felix’s name- and I wasn’t even pregnant when we picked it out! I’m due in five weeks. We are running out of time!” Riza groaned in frustration.

“Mama!” Felix yelled at her from his playpen.

“You wanna give me and your daddy suggestions on what to name your baby brother, sweetie?” She sighed, turning her attention to Felix.

“Mama!” He repeated, louder.

“Can you give him to me. I’m too fat to get up.” Riza asked, pouting.

“You’re not fat. You’re pregnant.” He reminded her, getting up to scoop Felix up and place her on Riza’s lap.

“You excited to be a big brother, honey?” She asked, smiling as he laid his head down on her shoulder.

It was mind blowing how much he resembled Roy. Same messy black hair, fat little cheeks, and slanted black eyes. Not even a tiny ounce of Riza in him at all. If it wasn’t for the fact that she and Roy had spent the first five years of their marriage having most of their private lives made public, people would think she wasn’t Felix’s biological mother.

She couldn’t help but be envious, hoping this next little boy would have some physical characteristic of hers.

“I just hope he isn’t a little terror once the baby comes. That’s the last thing we need, our toddler bullying our newborn.” Roy sighed.

* * *

Today was the day. It was the day of Riza’s c-section. Their bags were packed, Felix was being watched by Gracia.

And their second little boy still had no name. Maybe they’d be able to pick something once he was out in the world and they saw his little face?

“Nervous?” Roy asked, as they waited for Riza to be taken to her surgery.

“Not as much as last time. I still don’t think it’s fair you can’t be in there.”

“I know. But honestly I think I would just be in the way.” Roy smiled, kissing her on the lips.

“I love you.” She said, a smile on her lips.

“I love you, more. And you” He said, looking down at her large stomach “had better come out with a name tag. Because we have zero idea what to name you.”

* * *

Roy was okay with his role of sitting on the hard metal bench out in the hallway.

He understood why Riza wanted him to be there. She wanted him to be able to hold her hand, kiss her forehead, and remind her that she was loved. But he also understood why during a Cesarean the father wasn’t permitted to be in the operating room.

He couldn't help but wonder if the doctor would’ve even suggested a csection if Riza was ten years younger.

Could they handle _two boys_? They’d have the same age difference as Ed and Al, and those two were closer then twins. Would Felix and his brother be the same? Would they defend the other from bullies? Or would one end up being the bully? Would one feel like the other was more loved?

“Mr. Mustang?” A feminine voice entered his ears, and when he looked up, his heart stopped momentarily.

The bundle in the nurse’s arms was _pink_.

It’s a _girl_. They have a _daughter_. One of each.

“It’s a girl?” He gasped, standing up, a smile on his face.

“Yes sir. Six pounds, nine ounces, nineteen inches long. You’re wife is doing fine. A bit shocked when the doctor told her it was a girl, but she’s alright.” She told him, placing the newborn in his arms, before leaving the two of them to bond.

“Hey princess. Hey sweetie. You gave me and your mommy a big surprise. The doctor told us you were a boy.” He cooed. She was so tiny, and he debated on calling her the girl name he and Riza had chosen during her last pregnancy, before they learned Felix was going to be a boy.

Does Riza still want to use that name? She hadn’t mentioned otherwise this pregnancy. He would have to ask her.

* * *

“I cannot believe that it’s a girl. Three months of being unable to pick out a boy name, all for no reason.” Riza scoffed, rolling her eyes as she nursed their daughter.

“Tell me about it. So, what do you want to name her?”

Riza looked over at Roy with confusion. “Do you not like the girl name we picked out during my last pregnancy?” She questioned.

“I do. But that doesn’t mean that you do.” He pointed out.

“I like it. It’s the only girl name we could think of that I like.” Riza said, moving their daughter off of her breast to burp her.

“Good. It’s the only girl name I liked too.”

* * *

Unlike with their hospital stay with Felix, neither Roy nor Riza wanted a lot of visitors with Laurel.

 _Laurel Christine Mustang_. A tiny little girl who, like her older brother, had a middle name to honor the memory of a family member she wouldn’t get to meet.

Madam Christmas’ death, which happened a year after Roy became Führer, had been difficult for him to handle. He was glad that she got to see him become the leader of their great nation, but her death, a stroke while she was sleeping, had caught everyone that knew and loved her completely off guard.

Such a simple death for a complex and headstrong woman.

The fact that she’d never get to meet Felix or Laurel was something hard for Roy to process at times also.

“She looks like you. I mean, yeah she’s got my hair color. But I see more of you in her then I do Felix.” Roy pointed out, while Laurel slept in the crook of his arm.

“Thank God. I wanted my own little mini me.” Riza sighed. “By the way, Becca called and informed me that all of Poppy and Sybil’s old clothes are now in our living room, waiting for Laurel to wear them.”

“How much clothing are we talking here?”

“No idea. I do know that we don’t have to worry about buying her any clothes until she’s at least seven. And considering I never saw either of those girls wear the same outfit twice...” Riza trailed off.

“Dear God, this little girl is going to have more clothes than the two of us combined.” Roy groaned.

* * *

“Dada!” Felix squealed, as Gracia handed him back to Roy, after having spent the last week with her.

“Was he good while we were gone?” Roy asked her.

“He was a perfectly behaved little boy.” Gracia cooed.

“Nice to know he got something from me!” Riza yelled from the living room, having overheard them.

“Hey!” Roy whined, earning a chuckle from Gracia.

“I have to get to work, Roy. But I’ll stop by to meet your daughter on my next day off.” She reassured her late husband’s best friend slash brother.

“I’ll see you then. And hopefully Elicia can come with you.” Roy smiled, waving goodbye as he shut the door.

“Come on, little man. Let’s go meet your baby sister.”

Riza was waiting for the two of them, a sleeping Laurel wrapped up in a blanket, fast asleep in her arms. She smiled brightly when she saw Felix, her free arm extending out to take him from Roy.

“Mama!”

“I missed you, honey.” She cooed, kissing his forehead.

“Felix, this is Laurel, she’s your baby sister. Can you say hi to her?” Riza asked him. She would be happy with any reaction from Felix that wasn’t him hitting his sister.

“Bay-bee.” He cooed softly, pointing to her, black eyes wide interest.

Said interest in Laurel only lasted half a second, before he turned to look at Tatsumaki, who was a sleep by the fireplace and frankly didn’t care about his masters two small pups in the slightest.

“ _Su_! _Su_!” Felix yelled, trying to wake the Shiba Inu up.

Roy and Riza turned to look at each other, relieved smiles on both of their faces. Maybe, just maybe, two children wouldn’t be as difficult as they thought it would be?


	3. KWM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the, most likely, off chance that it wasn’t made clear, Riza and Roy’s ages are the following through out the story.
> 
> Chapter 1: 40/43 in the beginning, 41/44 at the end
> 
> Chapter 2: 41/44 at the beginning, 42/45 at the end
> 
> Chapter 3: 44/47 at the beginning, 45/48 at the end
> 
> Yes I know that canonically speaking, Roy is four years older then Riza (him born in 1885; her 1889) however in this story the age gap is only 3-3.5 years.

Riza woke up to the sound of her and Roy’s three year old son, Felix, and his two year sister, Laurel, giggling.

At four in the morning.

 _Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy? Why are they up so early? Why are they giggling? What are they doing?_ Riza groaned mentally. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Roy was still asleep, snoring. _Of course_. Letting out a sigh, she got up, wincing as her joints popped as she moved, walking to the source of her little ones giggles.

“Felix? Laurel? What are you two doing up? It’s four am.” Riza sighed, entering the kitchen.

To see that it was a _mess_.

Flour was everywhere, the fridge door was opened all the way, the container of eggs were open on the floor, the milk was half spilled next to the eggs, and- _what the hell did I just step in?_ Riza tried not to grimace over the fact that the bottom of her foot was now _sticky_.

“We’re making pancakes for you and Daddy!” Laurel beamed, half of her black hair was grey due to the flour all over the place. Felix, whose hair was also caked with flour, smiled along with his little sister.

“I can… see… that...” Riza trailed off, remaining calm. The only thing yelling at them would do would make them scared of her. All her father did for most of her life was either yell at her, hit her, or ignore her. And look how she turned out? A scared and lonely orphan who spent most of her twenties and part of her thirties trying to recover from her awful childhood, a life that could arguably say caused her more post traumatic stress then being a combat veteran did.

She didn’t want that for Felix and Laurel. And neither did Roy.

Speaking of her husband, there was _no way_ she was going to let him keep on sleeping.

“Okay. Here’s what we’re going to do. I’m going to clean up this mess, while you two go wake up your Dad. Do _not_ come back down here without him. Then, you two are going to help me make the batter, and then Daddy’s going to make the pancakes. Are we clear?” Riza declared.

“Yes Mommy!”

“And _go_!” She said, waving them off, smirking as they ran passed her shrieking. She let out a sigh as she picked up the eggs and milk, wiped up the spilled milk with a rag, and grabbed the broom to sweep up the flour.

“Daddy! Wake up!” Felix hollered, him and Laurel catapulting themselves on to their parents queen sized bed.

“ _Nngh_.” Roy grumbled, rolling over on to his side, his back facing his offspring.

“Daddy! Come on! Mommy said that you have to get up to make pancakes with us!” Laurel said, chattering at her father so rapidly, he almost didn’t catch what she said. Something about Riza and pancakes?

“Okay. Tell her I’ll be down in a minute.” He sighed, fully intending to go back to sleep.

It took him a minute to realize that Felix and Laurel were still sitting on Riza’s side of the bed. Grunting, he rolled over to face his children, raising an eyebrow up at them.

“Mama said not to come back without you.” Felix said softly, sticking out his bottom lip.

 _Translation: Get the fuck up right this instant, you asshole. If I have to be awake at this ungodly hour, then so do you_.

“Alright. I’m up.” He groaned, sitting up. Felix and Laurel could be such goof balls at times, he and Riza couldn’t help but wonder where they got it from. Was this normal toddler behavior, or did they get it from one of them? With a smile on his face, he turned to look at his kids.

_Why are they covered in flour?_

* * *

A sex life with two small curious children was hard to have.

What used to be a do it anywhere-anyhow sex life had turned into a quick and quiet event underneath the covers in the middle of the night when both of their kids were, _god willing_ , fast asleep.

It sucked, but neither could really complain. It was better than no sex at all.

“ _Mmm, f-fuck yes._ ” Riza gasped, biting her bottom lip and arching her back as she clutched Roy’s hair between her legs. He grunts against her folds, his tongue circling her clit.

“ _Oh R-Roy. Fuck. Baby. Please don’t s-stop_.” She groaned, covering her mouth with one of her hands, trying to muffle her sounds. He moaned when she came, his tongue lapping up her juices.

Roy crawled up her body, kissing her stomach, glad that Riza is no longer uncomfortable with how much two back to back pregnancies have changed her body. She doesn’t mind the stretch marks around her hips, and she loves the two thin white scars of her cesareans. When he gets to her chest, he stares at them in awe. They allowed her to nurse their two children for a year each. For a few weeks, she was able to nurse them in tandem. There was so much Riza’s body could do that his would never be able to.

It was mesmerizing.

“I love you.” He smiled, kissing her lips.

“I love you more. Now hurry up and grab a condom.” She huffed. He let out a soft laugh, before leaning over to rummage through the nightstand drawer.

_Uh oh._

“Son of a...” he huffed, his eyebrows scrunched up in frustration.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I think we’re out.”

Roy sat up, allowing Riza to lean over and search herself. But it was pointless. He was right, they _were_ out. _Well shit_. Riza let out a whimper, unsure of what to do. They were adamant on using protection again. They were happy with being a nuclear family with two kids, a boy and a girl. They had no desire to expand in a way other then _maybe_ getting another dog. But Riza was horny and she could feel him cock twitching against her inner thigh, desperate to be buried deep inside of her.

They were both thinking the same thing. Would something happen? There’s no way they could still conceive, could they? Riza was in the age range where women began experiencing _the change_ , and Roy would be fifty in a few short years.

It should be safe.

“What do you wanna do?” Roy asked quietly. If anything _did_ happen, it would be her body dealing with the events, not his.

“I want you.” She whined, wrapping her legs around him. He kissed her lips and sunk into her. They were both moaning and gasping, limbs wrapped around each other as he bit at the skin of her neck. It took over a decade for Roy to no longer be bothered by the scar against the side of her throat, and Riza was grateful. She enjoyed feeling his mouth against her throat.

She almost forgot what it was like to feel him cum inside of her, he hadn’t done so in over two and a half years.

Roy pulled out and collapsed next to her, pulling her body flush against him. Riza hummed happily, kissing his neck, contemplating on whether she wanted another round.

“Do you think we’re too old to be having sex?” He asked her, running his fingers through her hair.

“Nope. Because I can still get wet and you don’t need a little blue pill to get it up.” She answered, swinging her leg over his hips to straddle him. One negative thing about their age though, was that it took Roy longer to get hard again after orgasming.

Smirking, he pulled her down to kiss her on the lips. And as soon as he did, a loud clap of thunder shook the house. They pulled away from each other with a sigh, knowing what was going to happen. Riza was able to slip Roy’s shirt over her shoulders before they heard it:

“Mama! Daddy!” Laurel wailed.

Their poor baby girl, she had always been scared of thunder, even as a newborn.

“Mommy’s coming baby.” Riza cooed as slipped on her underwear, wiped the trail of Roy’s cum off her inner thigh with the sleeve of his shirt, power walking to get to her daughter. While she did so, Roy pulled on his sleep pants on, and put an extra blanket over their sheets. Whenever it stormed Laurel always ended up sleeping with them, and he didn’t really feel like explaining the wet spot.

“Daddy?”

He looked up and saw Felix standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding his stuffed bear with the other.

“Hey bud. Storm wake you up?” He asked.

“No. Laurel did.” Felix whined.

“Wanna sleep in bed with us?” Roy offered, earning a nod. He walked over to Felix and scooped him up, putting him under the covers and tucking him in. He climbed into bed next to him, making sure Felix wasn’t on the edge.

Riza came back in to the room, stroking a sniffling Laurel’s hair. Her eyes softened at the sight of Felix in bed, curled up against his father’s torso, already back to sleep. Roy moves the comforter, allowing Riza to climb into bed.

“So much for a night of... adult fun.” She shrugged.

“Yeah, but cuddles with the kids are nice too.” He reminded her. Riza nodded in agreement.

* * *

The following months caused Riza to go through changes she’d never experienced. Particularly _hot flashes_. They made her feel so damn miserable.

”You feeling any better?” Roy asked, kissing her on top of her head from her spot on the couch as he got ready for work.

Since their _not guilty_ verdicts, both of them had gotten new jobs. Riza as a weapons safety and fire arms training instructor on Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday; Roy as a substitute chemistry teacher at Central’s local high school on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday.

They purposefully made sure that neither worked on the same day, not wanting to put Felix and Laurel in public daycare, and not wanting to shell out the money for private childcare.

”Meh. It comes and goes, honestly.” She sighed.

”Want me to stay home today?” He asked, concerned.

”No. Go, I’ll be fine.” Riza reassures him.

”You’ve been feeling this way for nearly five months, Reez. You should go to a doctor and get whatever it is checked out.”

”Why?” She snorted. “I know _exactly_ what the doctors and nurses will tell me. _Congratulations, Mrs. Mustang, your body has started going through what we refer to as in the medical field, the change_.” She explained to him, going back to reading her book.

”Aw come on, Riza. My mother went through the change- at nearly ten years older then what you are now!” Roy scoffed. “God I wish she had never told me that.” He mumbled under his breath.

”Yeah, newsflash! Becca’s mom started when she was three years younger then me!” Riza snarked, lifting up the hem of her shirt and using it to fan her stomach, hoping to cool off. On top of the hot flashes, she also had to deal with the weight gain. Not a lot, only about fifteen or so pounds, but all of it was in her stomach area.

Roy let out an exasperated sigh. “Humor me and go get checked out, please.” He begged her. Riza let out a groan.

”Fine. I’ll make an appointment for later this week.” She said, giving up.

”Thank you. I love you. Goodbye, see you at dinner.” He said, kissing her on the lips and heading out the door.

”I love you, more.” She said over her shoulder.

* * *

_I don’t know why I’m even going to the doctors. I know what’s wrong with me. This is just a waste of time._ Riza grumbled, sitting in the waiting room.

”Mrs. Mustang? The doctor will see you know.” The secretary said, and Riza ignored all of the eyes on her as she got up, knowing fully well the others recognized her as their former _First Lady_.

 _Sometimes I think my personal life would be much easier if I had kept my maiden name._ Riza thought, following the nurse to the exam room.

The brunette nurse didn’t say much to Riza while she drew some of her blood and took her blood pressure for tests. She wasn’t sure if the nurse’s lack of conversation was her being strictly professional or being envious that Riza was why _One of Amestris’ hottest bachelor’s_ was no longer a bachelor.

Truth be told, Riza really didn’t give half a flying shit either way. Despite popular belief from the general public, Roy was only perfect about eighty percent of the time. He snored, left the toilet seat up half the time- _despite growing up in a house full of women!_ \- and Riza was convinced that putting his dirty clothes in the hamper instead of on the floor _next to it_ would physically kill him.

But Roy was kind, gentle, and faithful. He had never raised his voice or hand to her or their kids, nor had he given her any indication that he ever would. And for that, Riza could and would deal with Roy’s minor flaws.

”This is a waste of my time. I’ve got better things to do then to have a doctor confirm what I already know.” Riza grumbled, once the nurse left, her arms crossed while she sat on the white paper covering the exam bed. The doctor came in, a red haired man about a decade younger then herself, a wide smile on his face and a clip board in his hands.

”I’ve got the results of your blood tests back. Congratulations Mrs. Mustang, you’re _pregnant_.” He said cheerfully.

_What? No._

* * *

Riza sat in the drivers seat of her car, trying desperate to process everything she had learned in the last hour and a half. She was pregnant, and based on the ultrasound photo clutched between her fingers, she was nearly halfway through with said pregnancy.

 _Nineteen weeks_ to be exact, going by the size and development of the fetus.

It took her a moment to figure out _when_ their third baby had been conceived, before Riza finally remembered. It had been when they learned at the last second that they were out of condoms, and they both decided that nothing bad could happen.

 _Idiots._ She should’ve just blown Roy that night instead. Your husband’s seed _can’t_ get you pregnant if it goes down your _throat_.

What were they going to do? It was far too late to terminate this pregnancy, but would they even keep the baby? At her age, would she even survive the delivery- cesarean section or not? Hell! There was a chance her and Roy would be dead before this child ever got the chance to get married or become a parent themselves. They would both be in their _sixties_ when this child turned eighteen.

With a soft groan, Riza slipped the sonogram photo of her genderless unborn child into her jacket pocket, started up the car, and drove home, wondering the entire time what her and Roy should- and _would_ \- do about this life changing development.

* * *

When she got home, Roy was making a late lunch in the kitchen while Felix and Laurel ran around outside in their small backyard.

”How was the doctors?” He asked, as she slumped down into one of the chairs at their small dining table. _Would we be able to squeeze a fifth chair in?_ Riza thought to herself, ignoring Roy’s question.

”Riza? Honey? What’s wrong?” Roy asked her quietly.

”It was... eventful.” She frowned.

”Care to elaborate?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow. When she ignored him, he let out an exasperated sigh.

”Tereza...”

”I’m nineteen weeks pregnant.” Riza frowned, looking him in the eyes for the first time since she got home. She watched as he internally processed the news, the information and everything that would happen going through his mind. After awhile, he was forced to sit down in a chair next to her, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

”Are you _sure_?” Roy asked, finally breaking the silence. Riza modded, taking the sonogram out of her pocket and sliding it across the table to him.

”Shit.” He mumbled, picking it up. “Do you know what it’s gonna be?” He asked.

”No. I didn’t want to without you being there. And considering they were about Laurel being a _boy_ I figured what was the point in learning this time around.” Riza shrugged.

He nodded, understanding. “So what do you want to do?”

”I don’t know. It’s too late to, you know...” she trailed off, clicking her tongue. “I don’t know if I can handle being pregnant for nine months, dropping this baby off at an orphanage, and pretending they never happened- all the while hoping they don’t show up twenty years from now, asking why we kept Felix and Laurel and not them. But at the same time...” Riza sighed.

”We’re not exactly _young_ and _in our prime_ anymore, either.” Roy huffed, finishing for her.

”Exactly. You’ll be _fifty_ years old before this child is old enough to start being potty trained.”

Roy let out a whine. “Don’t remind me.”

”Sorry.” Riza frowned.

”Now, let’s get back to the issue at hand; _do you want to keep this baby?_ ” He asked her.

Riza was silent for a moment, as she’s debated the decision. It would be difficult, _absolutely_ , but she found herself unable to make any other choice.

”Yes. I do.”

* * *

Like with her previous pregnancies, the first person Riza told after Roy was Becca.

”So what did the doctor say when Roy made you go last week?” Becca asked, a mouthful of yogurt.

”That I’m now twenty weeks pregnant.” Riza admitted.

Rebecca’s eyes went wide, and the spoon in her hand fell from her grasp, clattering to the table. _What’s with her and dropping her silverware when I tell her that I’m pregnant?_ Riza scoffed to herself.

”At _your_ age?!” Becca cried, flabbergasted.

”Yep.” Riza nodded, clicking her tongue.

”And y’all are keeping it?”

”Yep.”

”So what do you think your _tie breaker_ is going to be?” Becca grinned.

”Tie... breaker...?” Riza asked, tilting her head to the side.

”Yeah! You guys had a boy first, then a girl, and now you’re gonna have baby number three. So unless you’re having twins- you’re _not_ right?”

”No. It’s just _one_.” Riza sighed.

”Then it’s you and Mustang’s tiebreaker.” Rebecca grinned.

”Hmm. I see...” Riza said, taking a sip of her tea. “I think it’s another boy.”

* * *

”Mama? Why is your belly all big and stuffs?” Felix asked, he and Laurel climbing on to the couch, the two of them sitting on either side of Riza.

”That’s because your baby brother or sister is growing in my belly.” Riza cooed, taking one of each of her children’s hands and placing them by her belly button.

”When’s it gonna show up?” Laurel pipped up.

”Not for another few months, honey.” Riza told her. _Three, to be exact._

”What do you two think it’s gonna be?” She asked them.

”A _boy_!” Felix grinned.

”A _girl_!” Laurel beamed.

”You two do know that you’ll have to share a room with the new baby, right?” Roy asked, walking down the steps carrying a hamper full of dirty clothes, having overheard the conversation as he was preparing to do a load of laundry.

”What?” Felix asked.

”Huh?” Laurel asked.

”Yep. If it’s a boy, he’ll share a room and toys with Felix. A girl will share with Laurel. So, what do you guys think the baby will be?” Roy explained to them, repeating Riza’s question from just moments ago.

”A _girl_!” Felix cried.

”A _boy_!” Laurel yelped.

* * *

”Too bad we never came up with a boy name for when I was pregnant with Laurel, we would only have to come up with a girl name.” Riza sighed, brushing her hair and putting it in a braid so it wouldn’t tangle in her sleep.

”I know.” Roy agreed, rinsing his mouth with mouth wash.

”Anything in particular you wanna name this one?” She asked. They were running out of time. Riza’s third scheduled Caesarian section was in just six weeks, and in four weeks they’d be making a trip to visit Edward and Winry Rockbell.

”We could name it after your grandpa? Or your mom?” He suggested.

” _I’m_ named after my mother. And I don’t know how I feel about _Kenneth_. It doesn’t exactly go with the names we already gave our kids.“ Riza told him.

”We’ll think of something.” He reassured her, kissing her on the lips as he rested his hands on her belly.

* * *

”Riza!” Winry squealed, running up to greet her surrogate big sister as she got out of the car with Roy, Felix, and Laurel.

”It’s so great to see you again.” Riza smiled, hugging Winry back.

”I can’t believe the _bastard_ knocked you up again.” Ed scoffed, glaring at Roy.

”Says the man who had six kids in five years, you hypocrite.” Roy snarled. Which was true, Winry and Ed had been blessed with six children, five boys; _Tyler, Benjamin, Samuel, Philip, and Peter_ , and one girl; _Caroline_.

”I thought three in four years was a nightmare.” Riza grimaced in Winry’s ear.

”I kept wanting to try for a second girl, so Caroline could have a sister. I stopped when I had _twin_ boys.” Winry snorted, as five year olds Philip and Peter ran by, Felix following after them.

”God, I need to pee.” Riza groaned, waddling towards the front porch of Ed and Winry’s home.

” _Again?!_ ” Roy cried.

”Again?” Ed asked.

”We would’ve been here _three_ hours ago, but we had to stop every eight minutes so she could take a leak.” He scoffed.

”Yeah… yeah… yeah.” Riza grumbled, flipping him off as she walked up the steps.

Two more weeks, and this precious little one would be out of Riza’s body, along with her uterus to prevent any more future unplanned pregnancies. In sixteen days their third and final baby would be kissed and hugged and loved by them and their sister and brother.

Riza stood up from her seat on the toilet, feeling an odd pressure between her legs. With a raised brow, she put her hand between her thighs, eyes wide at what she felt.

”Uh... Win- Winry? Could you come here for a second?!” Riza hollered, standing up straight, wincing when a slight pain shot through her lower abdomen.

”Yeah? Is everything okay?” Winry asked, opening the bathroom door.

”I don’t.... I don’t really know. Something... feels _weird_ , down... umm... _t-there_.” Riza said, trying not to be scared. She didn’t know what was going wrong. She’d been pregnant three times before this one- the first one terminated in an unconventional way very early on- and she had _never_ felt _anything_ like this before.

Winry placed her hand between Riza’s slightly open thighs, and quickly pulled back, eyes wide.

”Okay, so it’s not just me?” The older blonde mumbled quietly.

”Ed!? Mr. Mustang?! Can you two come up here please. Now!” Winry yelled over her shoulder.

”You know you _can_ call him _Roy_ right?” Riza reminded her. _He’s just gonna bring it up again._ She thought to herself.

”I told you, you can call me by my given name!” Roy hollered from the bottom of the steps.

_Like I was saying..._

”Is everything okay?” Ed asked, as he and Roy raced up the stairs.

”Okay! I need _you_ ” Winry said, pointing to Ed “to get all the kids outside and make sure they _stay_ outside. And I need _you_ ” She said, pointing to Roy “to get hot water and fresh towels.” She ordered, hands on her hips.

”Oh God. Please tell me you’re not in labor.” Roy begged, turning to face Riza.

”She’s _crowning_.” Winry corrected.

”What?” Riza gasped.

”That pressure you feel? That’s your baby’s _head_. All those bathroom breaks you’ve had today, was most likely your water slowly leaking. I experienced the exact same thing with Sam. Now will you two bucket brains go do as I asked! Come on Riza, let’s get you to the guest room!” Winry ordered, gently grabbing Riza’s arm.

”How did I not know I’ve been in labor this entire time?” She gasped, sitting down on the guest bed, while Winry grabbed a pair of scissors and put on a pair of surgical gloves.

”You had two scheduled c-sections with Felix and Laurel. So you never had the chance to experience things like your water breaking or contractions.” Winry reminded her.

”This sucks.” Riza said, voice low with fear.

There were so many things that could go wrong with having a vaginal delivery following two c-sections, and her and Winry both knew it.

Roy came in carrying a pot of hot water and several warmed up towels under his arm. “Where do you want me to put these?” He asked Winry.

”On that desk over there. I’ll be right back.” Winry nodded, quickly walking out of the room, careful not to bump into Roy while he walked across the room to put the things down. He turned and saw that Riza had began to take her pants off, struggling due to the size of her belly.

”Here, let me help you.” He cooed, walking over to her. He crouched down on one knee, helping her slide her lounge pants and underwear down her thighs. “Last time you took my pants off I got into this mess.” Riza joked.

Roy let out a chuckle, his forehead resting against her belly button. “Still think it’s gonna be another boy?” He asked softly, kissing the fabric of her dark gray sweater.

”Of course. He’s going to look just like you and Felix, too.” She smirked.

”Hey, you never know, it could be a another little girl.” Roy smiled, standing up to kiss her on the lips.

”I love you.” He told her, resting their foreheads together.

”I love you, more.”

While Roy and Riza we’re sharing a moment together, Winry went to grab a pair of scissors, something to clamp the umbilical cord, and to talk to and real quick.

”Ed?” She asked, her voice low.

”Yeah, Win?” He asked, having finally managed to get the younglings to go outside to play in the snow.

”I need you to do me a favor.”

”Sure. What?”

”I need you to... wait out in the hallway, while Riza’s delivering.”

Ed let out a snort through his nose, raising an eyebrow. “Okay.... why?”

”So you can drag Roy out of the room, in case something- _anything_ \- goes wrong. Knock him unconscious if you have to. Just get him out of there. I don’t wanna waste any time that could be spent-“

” _Gaah!_ ” Winry was cut off by the sound of Riza crying out in pain.

”Got it! Understood! No problem!” Ed cried, he and Winry racing up the stairs.

Winry entered the room, Ed waiting out in the hallway in case of an emergency, and found Riza with her legs bent at the knees, her forehead already drenched in sweat, and Roy squeezing her hand as he wiped some of the sweat of her brow with the edge of his sweater. Winry was instantly worried, Riza already appeared as though she had been pushing for several hours. But she kept her worry hidden, got into position between Riza legs, placing the scissors next to her foot.

”Okay, Riza, on your next contraction I need you to bear down and push, understand me?” Winry asked.

Riza nodded, trying not to cry. In reality, she had no clue what to do, and it scared her more then dying like her mother did. But all she could do was hope and pray, that no matter what happened to her, the baby would be okay.

”This bullshit fucking sucks!” She groaned, using her muscles to push down, hoping she was doing something right.

”Stop pushing! Cord is around the neck.” Winry said through gritted teeth, pulling the umbilical cord away from the baby’s neck with one had and using her other hand to cut it with the scissors. _No no no!_ Riza mentally panicked, and a quick glance at the look on Roy’s face told her he was panicking too.

”Can I push again, please?” Riza whimpered.

”On your next contraction, yes.” Winry nodded.

Riza pushed three more times, and the next thing anyone heard, was a high pitched wail entering the room.

”Oh, it’s a _girl_!” Winry squealed, placing the newborn on Riza’s chest after she clamped and shortened the already cut umbilical cord, so the newborn wouldn’t accidentally bleed to death.

_Huh?_

”Holy shit, she’s a _blonde_?!” Roy cried, him and Riza taking in their second daughter’s appearance. Even through the bits of amnionic fluid covering her tiny head, they could both see her straw colored hair clear as day.

”Oh hi baby! Hi sweet baby girl.” Riza cooed, stroking her daughter’s cheek with tears in her eyes. She wanted to love this sweet little girl as much as she could, just in case bringing her into the world was the last thing she did in life. She didn’t want to go. She didn’t want to leave Roy, Felix, Laurel, or this still nameless little girl behind. She wanted _all_ of her children to remember her once they reached adulthood.

”How are you feeling, _my love_?” Roy asked softly, kissing her forehead.

”Sore as shit.” She laughed.

“Any cause for alarm, Winry?” Roy asked the younger blonde.

”I would’ve made leave if there was any.” Winry reassured them both.

”Want me to go get Felix and Laurel?” Ed offered, sticking his head in through the open door frame.

”Not right now.” Riza told him, taking in her tiny daughter.

”She looks so much like you.” Roy pointed out. “She has your hair, nose, and chin.”

”Now you know how I feel about you and Felix. There isn’t any of me in that boy, at all.” Riza snorted.

”So does she have a name?” Winry asked.

Riza and Roy looked at each other, and then Winry. “ _Baby Girl Mustang_.” They both said in unison.

* * *

” _Marlow_?” Roy suggested, reading through the name book Ed and Winry had provided for them.

”No. _Kimberly_?” Riza offered, holding the tiny blonde’s hand as she nursed for the first time.

”Hell no! That sounds too much like _Kimblee_!” Roy reminded her.

”Ew God, you’re right.”

” _Bellamy_?” He said.

”Roy, what’s our last name start with?” Riza deadpanned.

”… Good point, that one is out.” He groaned, placing the book into Riza’s free hand.

”Good thing these names all are listed randomly and not in alphabetical order, we’d be even more screwed.” Riza scoffed, eyes skimming the pages. She got about two thirds of the way down when a name caught her attention. She glanced back and forth from the name to her blonde daughter suckling, repeating the name in her head over and over again. It was odd, but when added to the list with _Felix_ and _Laurel_ , it made sense.

”Hey Roy...?”

”Hmm?”

”What do you think of the name _Kadence_?” Riza asked, hoping he liked it, too. It was the only name she had come across that came even close to being _perfect_.

”Kadence? How do you spell it?”

” _K-A-D-E-N-C-E_.”

Roy thought about it for a minute, keeping his facial expressions neutral, so Riza couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. Finally he grinned, leaning over to kiss their youngest’s head. “Is that gonna be your name, Kadence?” He cooed, his finger brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

”I think so, yeah.” Riza smiled.

Before they could begin discussing what Kadence’s middle name should be, they discovered Laurel and Felix quietly standing in the doorway.

”Oh! Hi you two! Do you guys wanna meet your sister?” Riza gushed, a smile on her and Roy’s faces. Felix and Laurel ran towards their mother, climbing on to the bed. Laurel was so happy to have a sister, having either forgotten or no longer cared that she and Kadence would grow up sharing a room together.

”What’s her name?” Felix asked softly, peering down to look at her.

”Kadence.” Roy told him.

”Does she have a middle name?” Laurel questioned.

”No, not yet.” Riza sighed, tucking her breast back into her bra when Kadence was done nursing.

”Hey.” Roy spoke to her, keeping his voice low. “I was thinking, maybe we could make her middle name after _you-know-who_.” He suggested, motioning his head towards the doorway. He hoped Riza understood his suggestion. When Riza held up three fingers in the shape of a _W_ , he nodded, relieved.

Riza thought for a moment, repeating the name in her head over and over again. _Kadence Winry Mustang_. With a smile on her face, she nodded, looking forward to seeing the older Winry’s reaction upon discovering that this little girl was named after her.

”Are you happy that we finally have a blonde child?” Roy asked her.

”Please.” Riza scoffed, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes. “She might be blonde _now_ , but she isn’t going to stay that way.” She snorted.

Spoiler Alert: She did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone didn’t figure out (or notice) the titles of the chapters are the initials of the Royai!Baby born during said chapter.
> 
>  **Chapter 1** : _FMM_  
>  (Felix Maes Mustang)  
>  **Chapter 2** : _LCM_  
>  (Laurel Christine Mustang)  
>  **Chapter 3** : _KWM_  
>  (Kadence Winry Mustang)


End file.
